


Where You Belong

by AutumnLeavesSoaring



Series: A World of Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Hogwarts Houses, The Sorting Hat, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnLeavesSoaring/pseuds/AutumnLeavesSoaring
Summary: Whilst the Sorting Hat was truly nothing more than a bewitched item of clothing, it was also an entity that stared deeply into the minds of children, saw into their very souls, and picked a path for them. It often mused that it knew each of its students better than anything or anyone else, or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that it had once known them in such intimate detail.“Perhaps you're a reflection of us, and not the founders, a mirror in which we can judge ourselves.”A Hogwarts AU, sorting the Teen Wolf characters. This is a a companion piece to my fic If You Have A Soul, Then I Can Save It. Whilst it would probably help to read that before this, it's not necessary to understand the fic.





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Hogwarts AU [A World of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/series/996486). You can read the first in the series here: [If You Have A Soul, Then I Can Save It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010300/chapters/322635216). However, that happens in Liam’s 4th year, so if you want to go chronologically then read this first! This series will be a number of interconnecting stories covering the gang’s time at Hogwarts.
> 
> For the wonderful Keren and Rux, who not only help me deal with life, but also help me figure out my writing. Thank you both for the suggestions and endless support, especially over the past month - you’re the best!

**Allison Argent**

The girl sat straight-backed, head held high when the hat was placed on her head. She hid her nerves well, unlike the girl it had sorted previously, who had cringed under it.

It _liked_ this one. She would be a challenge.

_Hmmmmmmmmm…_ it hummed, as it realised this was an _Argent_.

_You're different to the other Argents_ , it mused.

“How?” the girl asked, defiant and curious at once.

_Each of their houses were clear to see as far back as I can remember, all the way back to the first students. But_ you, _you are a very rare creature indeed. Ambitious, brave, smart_ and _caring. You give weight to all of these qualities. There isn't a house you wouldn't thrive in. What a conundrum,_ it said in glee.

“Maybe they should make a new house for me,” the girl joked quietly, barely a whisper in her head.

_Or get rid of the houses all together!_

That shocked the girl into silence, and the hat sifted through her mind further.

_Now the question that really matters,_ it said, _is_ _where do_ you _see yourself?_

The girl considered the question, her mind flying from one thought to the next, picturing herself in each house.

_Not Slytherin then,_ the hat chuckled. _Your mother will be displeased._

“I am not my mother.”

_Indeed… and you are not your father either, it looks like Ravenclaw does not feel right for you. And, if I may make a suggestion, perhaps Hufflepuff is not quite the best fit either._

“Gryffindor…” the girl said, rolling the word around in her head, testing it out.

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat roared in agreement, it's call echoed by the jubilant cheers of her new housemates.

***

**Vernon Boyd**

For once, the hat did not find itself sliding down a student’s head, instead it perched there, precariously, yes, but it enjoyed the fact that it _almost_ fit this boy’s head. A rare occurrence indeed.

The boy stared blankly at the students looking up at him. But the hat knew what this child prized above all else, and where he would find it. Looks could be deceiving, after all, and this boy was not the brute his looming presence suggested.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

***

**Isaac Lahey**

The boy trembled under the hat. Looking through his mind, the hat knew why, and it did not like what it saw. Always judged, always found wanting. But within the darkness, the hat found a tiny spark that had not yet given up.

The hat knew where this spark would be reflected and nurtured.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Isaac Lahey belonged to the house of the loyal.

***

**Danny Māhealani**

The hat could feel the boy’s nervous excitement. How these children couldn't wait to be sorted. The hat thought it was rather silly - shouldn't they know themselves enough to decide where they belonged? And that it didn't matter? But the hat had not been created to think these things, nor act upon them.

_Well no one can deny that you’re kind and hard working, but knowledge, that is what you value most, little:_

“RAVENCLAW!”

***

**Lydia Martin**

It could feel the girl scowl as it flattened her hair. The hat chuckled and, unusually, the girl did not blanch at the sound of its voice in her head. Instead, a million thoughts seemed to run through her mind at once, how the hat had come to be, the spells that gave it life, well was it life, or some semblance of it, an echo of the founders captured in a hat, rather than canvas…

But before the hat could say anything, she spoke to it.

“There are really only two choices here.”

_Indeed?_

“Don't play coy. I am either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin.”

_Really? Now I would have said that Lydia Martin only belongs to_ one _of those houses, wouldn't you?_

The girl’s eyes flicked over to one of the tables.

_Thought so. Blue would clash horribly with your hair._

The girl whipped her attention back to the hat, musing. “Perhaps you're a reflection of us, and not the founders, a mirror in which we can judge ourselves.”

_Oh, you will do great things, Ms Martin._

“SLYTHERIN!”

***

**Scott McCall**

_Interesting…_ the hat mused, as whispers flew around the hall, a rumble of excitement whipping around the students below.

“Oh!” the boy exclaimed, both in his head and out loud. “Hello,” he offered tentatively, although this time just in his head.

_Hello Scott McCall,_ the hat replied with a smile in its voice, enjoying the boy’s politeness, especially since, _I hadn't realised Raef McCall had a child._

The hat regretted this topic immediately, as it was clearly a sore spot for the boy.

“Yeah, but he’s not around much. You won't know my mom, she's a muggle.”

The hat focussed on the memories of the boy’s mother, a fierce woman who had somehow managed to wrestle her son into the magical world despite the fact that the wizard she had married had left them long ago.

_Your mother seems like a wonderful person,_ the hat offered, and the boy lit up.

“She is,” he said.

_You have her fire,_ the hat mused. _I was going to put you in Hufflepuff, but now I see that your full potential lies with:_

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Oh,” the boy said, somewhat overwhelmed by the cheers from his table, “thank you,” he said politely, before the hat was pulled from his head.

***

**Erica Reyes**

This girl was made of hard edges, but they had been constructed to protect what was beneath.

_Don’t push the world away, embrace who you are and they will too_.

The girl didn’t believe the hat, not yet, but it knew just where to put her. A place where she belonged, yes, but also the place that would push her to be the person she could be.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

***

**Aiden Steiner**

This boy was rather small and the hat slid down until it covered his eyes, barely held up by his nose. But it took a moment to see the fierce ambition barely contained within his little body.

“SLYTHERIN!”

***

**Ethan Steiner**

This boy was much like the previous one, and yet… _not._

“Why are you taking so long? I should be in Slytherin.”

_Should you?_

“Yes, that's where you put my brother.”

_But is that where_ you _belong?_

“We belong together!”

The hat stared long and hard within the depths of the boy’s mind. _It’s true that you have many of the traits of Slytherin, and yet, I can see you in-_

“No, there is nowhere else!” the boy shouted adamantly in his mind. And who was the hat to deny him?

_If you insist._

“SLYTHERIN!”

Before the boy could tear the hat off his head, it had one final comment for him.

_Step out of your brother’s shadow, or be swallowed by it._

***

**Stiles Stilinski**

This boy was in an almighty strop, and, after rifling through his mind, the hat could see that he should have been filled with barely contained energy. Indeed, he had been, until part way through the sorting.

_Being in Slytherin doesn't mean she's evil_ , the hat informed him, disappointed that it had to explain this once again.

“Of course she’s not, she's perfect! But this ruins the plan.”

_The plan?_ Now the hat was intrigued.

“We were both supposed to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Then she'd have to notice me.”

_Well I don't think you'd be especially suited to Ravenclaw._

“I'd have talked you into it,” the boy said, with such surety that the hat believed that he would have.

_And do you not see yourself in Slytherin with her? You could do well there, Mieczyslaw_. But the hat knew the answer to that.

“ _I_ _t’s Stiles_ ,” the boy hissed. “And my dad would hate that.”

The boy looked towards the table decked in emerald green. He sighed as he looked at the redhead currently cataloging the hall in fascination. “I think I would too.”

_There is one other option…_

“Gryffindor.”

_Yes, Gryffindor. You're certainly brash enough, and it appears the Stilinski bravery is hereditary._

“And Scott’s there.”

_And Scott’s there,_ the hat echoed, wondering whether it should consider Hufflepuff. The boy’s loyalty was clear. But it dismissed the idea as it thought of the other children in the house. They would be ill equipped to deal with this one’s mischief.

_I have a feeling that I’m going to have a lot to answer for here. But then, when do I not? Do not forget the other sides of your nature and you will do well, Little Mischief._

The boy’s racing head stilled in shock at the nickname, thoughts of his mother filling him. He didn't hear the hat shout out the place he would call home for the next seven years, but the triumphant cheers from the Gryffindor table told him where to head. He stumbled into the arms of his best friend, only realising he’d left with the hat when professor Argent had swooped down and whipped it from his head.

***

**Jackson Whittemore**

The hat barely grazed the boy’s head before it had its answer.

“SLYTHERIN!”

***

**Kira Yukimura**

The hat slid down until it completely covered the little girl’s head, coming to rest on her shoulders.

“Erm, hello?” she said, out loud.

_You can talk in your head, I will hear you quite clearly,_ it advised, endeared to her already, _and that way others will not._

“Oh, okay, thanks.”

The hat searched her head, humming to itself at what it found.

“So, how are you?” the girl asked, uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

The hat smiled. Oh, this one was easy. But…

_Do not let yourself fade into the background, sweet little Yukimura. You were made to shine!_

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

The hat felt the girl’s radiant smile before it was wrestled over her head.

 

\------------ Two years later ------------

 

**Corey Bryant**

This one was a difficult one.

The boy seemed to want to fade into the background, to be left to his own devices. He was desperately trying to avoid all the eyes currently focussed on him.

He did not idolise feats of courage, nor did he thirst for knowledge, or prize the effort of kindness and loyalty. He simply wanted to be _let be_.

_Oh, you’re difficult_ , the hat marvelled.

“I am?”

_It’s not often that I find someone who does not quite hold anything dear that the founders did._

“Then what do I hold dear?” the boy asked, and the hat was swallowed by the boy’s deep feelings of rejection. Perhaps it shouldn't have said that.

_The chance to be yourself. Do not let them put you down Corey, you are wonderful, and this_ is _where you belong. You will find yourself, eventually._ Even within his sadness, the boy had something about him. A lightness that seemed to brush off on the people around him. The boy was suited to a house of independents, and he had just enough edge to take care of himself, so:

_Bring some light into the dungeons, child. You can't hide forever._

“SLYTHERIN!”

The boy was obviously confused by the hat’s cryptic message as it was pulled from his head, but it thought he would understand, with age.

***

**Josh Diaz**

The boy had swaggered up to the stool. He looked down at the crowd with a cocky grin, but that didn't hide his nerves from the hat.

_Hmmmmm…_

“You actually speak!”

_Indeed I do._

“So can you, like, see _everything_ in my head?” the boy asked nervously.

The hat chuckled darkly. _Everything._

The boy had a blatant disregard for rules and a love for the highs of life, as well as a streak of loyalty. Gryffindor perhaps? But no, that wouldn't do. The boy was more self-serving than that. He would do better in:

“SLYTHERIN!”

***

**Liam Dunbar**

This little boy was filled with fire. The hat could feel it, crackling under the skin. It recognised it.

_Mr Dunbar, a pleasure_.

The boy squeaked.

_Yes, I am speaking into your mind. Yes, I am also reading it. Believe me boy, there are stranger things here than talking hats._

“Wow,” was all the boy said.

_Hmmm, not Ravenclaw then. Slytherin is out too, I believe. Gryffindor, now there’s a house that would suit you, fierce little warrior._

The boy jerked at the hat’s words. _Or maybe not_. It swept through more of the boy’s mind, piecing him together like a puzzle. And suddenly, things became clearer.

The boy was deeply afraid of himself.

_You are not your rage, child. It will not control you if you do not let it._

And with those words, the hat felt a flicker of something like hope flash through the boy. It followed the feeling, wading through the child, figuring out his strongest motivations, the basis for his character.

It changed its mind, for this boy valued other people more than himself, more than acts of bravery or the pursuit of knowledge. This boy wanted to prove himself, through hard work and determination, but _never_ at the expense of others. And this would make him a fine:

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

***

**Mason Hewitt**

Wide eyed would be how the hat would describe this boy. He drank everything in and wondered at it all.

“Did you actually belong to Godric Gryffindor?”

_I see someone has been reading Hogwarts, A History._

“Dude, I just found out about magic, and that I’m a wizard. I've read _all_ the books. Twice. I bought next year’s too,” the boy was practically vibrating. “Between you and me,” he mind whispered, “I even tried some out. Magic I mean. On the train, of course.”

_Well then, I know exactly where to place you._

“RAVENCLAW!”

***

**Theo Raeken**

_I was sorry to hear about your sister._

The hat said this for two reasons, firstly to convey its condolences, for whilst it was truly nothing more than a bewitched item of clothing, charged with one single role, it was also an entity that stared deeply into the minds of children, saw into their very souls, and picked a path for them. The hat, in order to understand the very nature of a person, had been given empathy, and it felt the loss of everyone it had sorted deeply. It often mused that it knew each of its students better than anything or anyone else, or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that it _had once_ known them in such intimate detail. It remembered them all, and it knew Tara Raeken as a strong little girl with defiance in her belly and goodness in her heart.

These words could not describe her brother, which was the second reason why the hat had spoken of her.

A flare of pain cracked through the cold detachment of the child upon which the hat sat. It echoed in deep wells.

“Don't talk about her.”

The hat knew where this boy belonged, even though it believed that the house would not offer what he needed. But this great failure of the houses did not lie with the hat, nor did the power to fix it, beyond rhymes that went ignored year upon year.

_You can still make her proud, Theo._ The hat offered, knowing its words would fall on deaf ears, at least for now.

It turned its attention outwards before it made its announcement. Whispers ran like a hiss around the room. They were not an excited clamour, as was usually the case, but felt like poison, heavy in the air. The hat silenced them with its decision.

“SLYTHERIN!”

The boy tugged the hat off as soon as the word was out of its mouth, throwing it back onto the stool.

***

**Hayden Romero**

This one idolised her sister, and the hat was not surprised to see that Valerie had become an auror. The little girl wanted to be strong and brave and helpful like her. The hat saw two options, but knew where these qualities would truly thrive. The girl’s mantra also helped seal the deal.

“ _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…_ ”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

***

**Tracy Stewart**

Another scared little girl, trying to hide her nerves.

_You have sharp edges_ , the hat mused.

“Well you're not exactly the nicest hat I’ve ever seen.”

_Touché._

“Just don't put me in Gryffindor.”

_And why not? You're certainly brave and confident._

The girl looked over to the Slytherin table, at one boy in particular. _Ah…_

“But not reckless.”

The hat paused, considering whether to say what it wanted to; what was not its place to say.

“SLYTHERIN!”

_Take care of him_ , it whispered anyway, as the shouts of her new house echoed through the hall. The girl set her jaw in determination.

***

**Brett Talbot**

The hat had thought that the Josh boy had swagger, but it was nothing compared to this one.

_Well you’re a confident one._

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

The hat knew that the boy meant school, rather than the sorting. _Interesting..._

The boy was ambitious, knew where he could excel and did not care where he did not. He was focussed, cocky, sharp of wit and unapologetic.

The hat had almost made up its mind, but then it recognised a pattern in the boy's motives. And as it delved deeper it began to see that, perhaps, there was another option for the boy, one where his protective traits could flourish and, maybe, extend.

_You already miss your sister_.

That threw the lad for a loop.

_This year apart will do you both good, I think. There are other things that can drive you, Mr Talbot, if only you take the time to discover them._ The hat did enjoy leaving the confident ones spluttering.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

***

**Malia Tate**

_Welcome back to the world of the living Malia. We thought you were dead._

The girl growled.

_Ah yes, you’ve been in the woods for quite some time. I think we’ll keep you away from the Hufflepuffs… and Ravenclaw would definitely not work. You have much to learn and little patience for it, I fear._

“Just get on with it,” the girl gritted out, glaring into the crowd. Excited chatter and rumours filled the air. She was receiving more attention than most of the the other first years, because she was - quite clearly - _not_ a first year.

_Now the choice is between Gryffindor and Slytherin._

“What’s it matter anyway?”

_I have been asking myself that for centuries…_ the hat said, tiredness lacing its voice. But nevermind that, the hat had made up its mind. Although, as it often did, it had a little sage advice for her before it made its announcement.

_I was pleased to hear that there were more Hales left alive. You're from a great family, and that greatness runs in you. But do not worry, little canine, I shall keep your secret._

“SLYTHERIN!”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of have a head cannon that the hat disagrees with the house system (how many conflicts has it created and exacerbated???) but that it literally can do nothing about it, it has to sort the students. Hence some of the hat’s thoughts. Don't get me wrong, I love the housing system, but I think sticking with only like-minded individuals suffocates creativity and narrows people’s world views. It breeds tension and mistrust. The thing I find interesting is that you are sorted based on what you place most value on. However, is this always what you need? 
> 
> Anyway, what do you think of my sorting? Did I get it right? Come (argue) discuss with me! I could see most fo the characters in multiple houses, and some were placed in houses for Plot Reasons, *cough* Corey *cough* but I tried not to go too wild. Oh and I haven’t seen seasons 1-3 in ages, so sorry if any of the characters we haven’t seen since then seem OOC, or like they’re in the wrong house, or the reasons are iffy - I have a horrendous memory!
> 
> It's annoying how many characters aren't given a last name in cannon, and I bloody hate coming up with names. So we don't have Garrett and Violet, both Slytherins, or Gwen, a Gryffindor, in Liam’s year.I'm saving a few people (eg Nolan) for other year groups, so we may get another chapter at some point if I need them. 
> 
> Also, writing this I realised how sorry I feel for the Chimeras. Can someone please write a fic where Theo decides to bring his pack back to life (again)? I mean, Tracy was just a terrified girl and poor Josh was a messed up kid who was actually quite a good guy. I mean, he went out of his way to save Corey (taking electricity from Kira so that Malia would take Corey’s pain so he could heal). Great, now they're gonna be more than the bullies I kinda needed them to be… *sighs*
> 
> I’m on [Tumblr](https://autumnleavessoaring.tumblr.com/)\- feel free to hit me up!


End file.
